Marble Screw
thumb|250px (Marble Twister trong phiên bản tiếng Anh) là đòn tấn công được Cure Black và Cure White sử dụng nhiều nhất trong suốt mùa phim Futari wa Pretty Cure. Đây là một trong số ít cách để tiêu diệt các đồ vật do Zakenna chiếm hữu, vì vậy nó thường được gọi là đòn tấn công tiêu diệt. Black và White chỉ có thể sử dụng đòn tấn công này khi họ ở cùng nhau. Tùy thuộc vào cảm xúc của các cô gái, đòn tấn công có thể mạnh hơn hoặc yếu hơn hoặc không thể sử dụng được. Miêu tả Điều đầu tiên bộ đôi này làm là nắm tay. Cả hai giơ tay lên để phát ra tia sét đen và trắng. Tia sét đen và trắng sau đó bắn vào lòng bàn tay. Khi tia sét chạm vào lòng bàn tay của các cô gái, White và Black đọc lời tuyên thệ của họ và khi họ làm điều đó, họ đưa tay xuống. Sau đó họ nắm chặt tay và hét tên đòn tấn công. Bàn tay của họ hướng tới đối phương và tia sét đen và trắng bắn ra, xoắn ốc xung quanh nhau trước khi đánh vào kẻ thù. Khẩu lệnh Tiếng Nhật Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー Cure White: プリキュアの美しき魂が！ Cure Black: 邪悪な心を打ち 砕く！ Cả hai: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー！！ Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Cure Black: Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashī ga... Cure Black: ... Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Cả hai: Purikyua Māburu Sukuryū! Chuyển ngữ Cure Black: Black Thunder! Cure White: White Thunder! Cure White: Những tâm hồn tốt đẹp của chúng ta... Cure Black: ... Sẽ tiêu diệt trái tim quỷ dữ của các ngươi! Cả hai: Pretty Cure Marble Screw! Phiên bản tiếng Anh Cure Black: Black Thunder! Cure White: White Thunder! Cure White: We step out the darkness and we summon the light! Cure Black: We join together to set things right! Cả hai: Pretty Cure Marble Twister! Marble Screw Max là đòn tấn công được Cure Black và Cure White sử dụng nhiều nhất trong suốt mùa phim Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, và là phiên bản nâng cấp của Marble Screw. Họ nhận được nó nhờ sức mạnh mà họ đã được ban cho sau khi cứu thế giới khỏi Evil King trong mùa phim trước. Điểm khác biệt so với phiên bản trước đó là sau khi vươn ra đối phương, tia sét phát ra từ lòng bàn tay của họ trước khi họ đưa tay lại và hô to "Max!". Sau đó họ lại đưa tay ra một lần nữa để phóng ra một chùm tia sét mạnh hơn. Đòn tấn công này mạnh hơn nhiều so với đòn tấn công ban đầu được sử dụng trong Futari wa Pretty Cure, và đủ mạnh để Black và White bối rối sau lần sử dụng đầu tiên. Khẩu lệnh của Marble Screw Max Tiếng Nhật Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が... Cure Black: ... 邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Cả hai: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー... Cả hai ... マックス！ Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Cure Black: Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashī ga... Cure Black: ... Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Cả hai: Purikyua Māburu Sukuryū! Cả hai: ... Makkusu!! Chuyển ngữ Cure Black: Black Thunder! Cure White: White Thunder! Cure White: Những tâm hồn tốt đẹp của chúng ta... Cure Black: ... Sẽ tiêu diệt trái tim quỷ dữ của các ngươi! Cả hai: Pretty Cure Marble Screw! Cả hai: ... Max! Marble Screw Max Sparkle là đòn tấn công của Cure Black và Cure White nâng cấp từ Marble Screw Max, phiên bản cuối cùng của Marble Screw. Cure Black và Cure White chỉ có thể sử dụng đòn tấn công này khi họ ở cùng nhau và được trang bị Sparkle Bracelet. Đòn tấn công sau đó được thực hiện như với Marble Screw Max, ngoại trừ các Sparkle Bracelet nứt các tia sáng của màu sắc chủ đề khi họ thêm vào "Sparkle!". Màu trắng trong cú bắn này sau đó chuyển thành một chùm cầu vồng, mạnh mẽ đến nỗi nó đẩy các cô gái trở lại, bao quanh kẻ thù trong chùm, và tạo ra một vụ nổ lớn. Khẩu lệnh của Marble Screw Max Sparkle Tiếng Nhật Cure White: 私たちの目の舞に... 希望 Cure Black: 私たちの手の中に... 希望の力を Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が... Cure Black: ... 邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Cả hai: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー... Cả hai: ... マックス！... Cả hai: ... スパークル！ Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Cure White: Watashi-tachi no me no mai ni... kibō. Cure Black: Watashi-tachi no te no naka ni... kibō no chikara wo. Cure Black: Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiku tamashī ga... Cure Black: ... Jaaku no kokoro wo uchikudaku! Cả hai: Purikyua Māburu Sukuryū... Cả hai: ... Makkusu... Cả hai: ...Supākuru! Chuyển ngữ Cure White: Trước mắt chúng ta... Hy vọng. Cure Black: Vào tay chúng ta... Sức mạnh của Hy vọng. Cure Black: Black Thunder! Cure White: White Thunder! Cure White: Những tâm hồn tốt đẹp của chúng ta... Cure Black: ... Sẽ tiêu diệt trái tim quỷ dữ của các ngươi! Cả hai: Pretty Cure Marble Screw... Cả hai: ... Max... Cả hai: ...Sparkle! Nhận xét *Đây là đòn tấn công pháp thuật đầu tiên xuất hiện trong thương hiệu Pretty Cure. *Trong tập 16, Cure Black và Cure White sử dụng đòn tấn công này để trốn thoát một Zakenna đã nuốt họ. Thư viện ảnh Black.White.Marble.Game.png|Cure Black và Cure White thực hiện Marble Screw trong một trò chơi điện tử Doing the Marble Screw on episode 9.jpg|Thực hiện Marble Screw trong tập 9 Marble Screw with the help of the jewels.jpg|Marble Screw với sự giúp đỡ của các đồ trang sức Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Cure Black thực hiện Marble Screw khi đang khóc Doing the Marble Screw with Poisony hair.jpg|Thực hiện Marble Screw với tóc của Poisony đang cuốn họ Marble Screw with the Queen's help.jpg|Marble Screw với sự giúp đỡ của Queen Cool Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Black thực hiện Marble Screw trong tập 35 khi bình tĩnh Doin the Marble Screw in episode 39.jpg|Thực hiện Marble Screw trong tập 39 Nervous Cure White doing the Marble Screw Max.jpg|Cure White thực hiện Marble Screw Max khi tức giận Viblis trying to stop the Marble Screw Max.jpg|Viblis khó khăn khi dừng Marble Screw Max Circulas, Uraganos and Viblis trying to stop the Marble Screw Max Sparkle.jpg|Circulas, Uraganos và Viblis khó khăn khi dừng Marble Screw Max Sparkle Đoạn phim thumb|left|310pxthumb|right|310 px Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công của Futari wa Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công nhóm Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công của Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Thể_loại:Futari wa Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart